


Missing Your Warmth

by the_green_hedgehog



Category: RWBY
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Though Ozpin's thoughts do stray for a second, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21754000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_green_hedgehog/pseuds/the_green_hedgehog
Summary: Reader can't help but miss Ozpin while he is away on business.
Relationships: Ozpin (RWBY)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Missing Your Warmth

“Two weeks and five days”, I said as I checked the calendar on my scroll. That’s how long it’s been since Ozpin left on a business trip to Atlas Academy, and he still had another five days before he would be back. I sighed to myself as I went about getting ready for bed. While brushing my teeth, I glanced over to the bed that took up most of the floorspace. It was extra-large to accommodate Ozpin’s tall frame, and without him to share it, it was far too big.

For the past two and a half weeks I had laid in that bed wishing Oz was there beside me so I could curl up next to him feeling his warmth. Although I missed him dearly, I had been able to hold off on doing those silly things you see people do in movies; things like sleeping on their partner’s pillow instead on their own. I had thought that there was no way I would be that sappy, completely pretending that the last thing I saw at night and the first thing I turned to look at when I woke up was his pillow and wishing I saw him there. With his eyes looking sleepy and warm, and his adorable bedhead. I remember the first time I woke up next to him, I was surprised that his hair could actually look more of a mess than usual.

Once my teeth were brushed and my face washed, I walked over to Oz’s side of the bed and sat down, all the while staring at his pillow like it might try to bite me. My cheeks started to burn as I slowly reached out for it, and then stopped when I almost touched it.

 _“Ok, maybe I am that sappy. Don’t be embarrassed no one is here to see you.”_ I thought to myself as I hesitantly picked up the pillow and, with my cheeks feeling like fire, held it up to my face. I was not sure if I imagined it, but I could have sworn I still smell Ozpin’s shampoo in the material. I inhaled deeply, whether or not I was imagining the scent, it put a smile on my face.

_RING RING…RING RING…_

At the sound of my scroll going off, I jumped up with a squeal and threw the pillow across the room. Quickly, I answered the call, already knowing who it was on the other line.

“Hey, Oz!” I exclaimed. I could hear how breathless and loud my voice was, and knew it sounded suspicious, and I was apparently not the only to notice it.

“…what happened?” Oz asked with slight amusement in his voice.

I knew it was useless to deny that something didn’t happen, but I also didn’t want to let him know what I had actually been doing. While I didn’t like lying to anyone, especially Oz, I decided to tell a little white lie instead, just this once.

“You caught me. I was ah, watching a scary movie that was on TV.” I said, silently praying to any deity that would listen that I sounded convincing.

“Really?” He asked somewhat skeptical, pausing for just a moment before continuing. “You know you don’t handle those types of movies well. The last time you tried watching one you had me in a death grip the entire night.” He sounded like he was torn between being amused and worried.

“I know, I probably won’t get much sleep tonight – hang on…Oz what’s that sound in the background?” There was an odd beeping noise that suddenly became muffled as soon as I asked.

Now Oz was the one whose voice didn’t seem quite normal. “Oh, it was just my alarm. It seems I accidentally set it to go off at night instead of in the morning. My apologies for the noise F/N.”

“Okay” I said slowly. It was very possible that Oz would do that. In fact, he had done that very thing with our own alarm a few times.

“So, how was your day? Did Mr. Ember give you any trouble?” Ozpin asked, his voice back to normal. Deciding not to worry about the noise I heard, I answered his question and the rest of the conversation went on like normal, though a lot shorter than on previous nights.

Once we said our goodbyes, I looked at my scroll, gazing down at the picture I had taken of Ozpin. He really didn’t like having his picture taken. He said it gave Salem and her followers a better way to track him. However, during one of our lunch meetings (dates), I had asked to take a picture, and was surprised when, instead of his usual “no”, he had asked me why. I told him that I liked the way the light was shining on him, it made him even more gorgeous than usual. I couldn’t help but laugh as I remembered how adorable he looked when he blushed. It is a rare occurrence for Ozpin to be tongue tied, and I love it every time I am the cause of it. It had taken him a moment, but when he got his voice under control again, he had agreed.

Hearing his voice, seeing his picture, and still having his scent in my head from the pillow made my heart ache even more. Without any embarrassment this time, I walked over to where I had thrown his pillow and hugged it to my chest as I buried my face in it. After a moment, I lifted my head and turned to place the pillow back in its spot, knowing which side of the bed I would be sleeping on tonight.

Walking past the closet to turn off the lights, my eyes were drawn to Ozpin’s clothes specifically his green sweaters. I bit my lip, wondering if I really wanted to go _that_ far? It was just going to be for one night and that’s all! With my mind made up, I pulled out one of the sweaters and changed into it before I changed my mind. I threw the pajamas I had been wearing on the chair in the corner of the room. Then, I went over to the mirror and couldn’t help but laugh at what I saw; it was so long it looked like a dress on me and the sleeves trailed far past my hands. I wrapped my arms around my waist for a moment, loving how soft it was and wondered why I hadn’t tried one on before.

I turned out the lights and settled into bed, a smile on my face as I drifted off to sleep.

A few hours later, there was a small click as the front door to the apartment Ozpin shared with F/N opened. He purposely hadn’t told her that he was coming home early, wanting to surprise her, but he hadn’t planned on getting back so late. The beeping that F/N had heard was the aircraft’s warning system letting passengers know that Grimm were close by. Luckily the ships defenses were able to dispatch them fairly quickly, but it still took long enough to significantly delay their arrival.

He walked into the bedroom as quietly as he could and glanced at the bed. At first, he was surprised to see F/N on his side of the bed, but then his chest tightened when he saw her hugging his pillow. It touched him to see that she had missed him that much.

The whole time he had been away he had missed her terribly, her presence, her voice, her laugh, and the way she would try to make him smile when he was getting too stressed. At least during the day there had been things to distract him, but at night there was nothing to keep his mind preoccupied to help him forget that she wasn’t there to hold onto.

Ever since Ozma’s soul merged with his, he had suffered from nightmares but having her beside him made them seem a little less terrifying. And when he would dream about a particularly horrible memory, she was always there to help him calm down. She would quietly stoke his hair or rub his back, and if he couldn’t go back to sleep, she would get up and make him a cup of hot chocolate and talk about anything he wished; anything to help him get through the night.

He resisted the urge to give her a kiss, not wanting to risk waking her up right now, especially since he would be lucky if she didn’t wake up when he got into bed. He went over to the chair to take off his shoes, wanting to change and join F/N immediately. When he sat down, he noticed he was sitting on something, and although the only light was coming from the lights outside the window, he could see that they were F/N’s pajamas.

Ozpin’s eyes widen as he looked over to her but could only see the top of her head peeking out from under the covers. Questions started to swirl in Ozpin’s mind: “ _Why would her pajamas be over here? Was she…not wearing anything? Why would she have gone to bed like that?”_ As that last question crossed his mind, he suddenly remembered how she had sounded when she answered the phone; breathless and a little more energetic than normal. His face burned at the thought that she might have been in the middle of doing _that_ when he had called her.

Ozpin shook his head, attempting to quiet his thoughts. Well, he had been away for quite a while, so it wouldn’t be surprising if she needed a release. He had been tempted on more than one occasion to indulge in such a thing himself, especially after hearing her voice during their nightly phone calls.

Ozpin’s thoughts couldn’t seem to stay under control as he started thinking about her engaging in that kind of activity, and without thinking, he cleared his throat loudly to do something to distract himself. As soon as he did, he heard movement coming from the bed followed by the lamp being turned on. He watched F/N sit up, and was surprised to see her, not naked, but wearing one of his sweaters. He had never thought of her wearing his clothes before, but now he thought it wouldn’t be such a bad thing if she did. Though, seeing her like that did not help the blush he already felt staining his cheeks.

Once she sat up F/N looked over to where she had heard the noise. Her eyes widened and a smile broke out over her face as she exclaimed “Oz!?”. Without a moment’s hesitation, she jumped out of bed and ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck. Ozpin wrapped his arms around her, inhaling her warm scent.

“Why didn’t you tell me that you were coming home early? Oh, that must have been why I heard beeping earlier when we were talking. Oz, I missed you so much!” She went on for a moment, and then pulled back when he hadn’t said a word. F/N looked at him curiously as she leaned against the chair, keeping her hands on his shoulders and asked, “Are you all right? Why is your face all red, did you catch a fever during your trip?”

Ozpin couldn’t seem to think of any reply, he was so embarrassed at what had gone through his mind earlier, along with how cute she looked. He still held her pajamas in his hand, and despite the awkwardness, he was curious as to what prompted her to wear his clothes.

“I was wondering why these were on the chair”, he said, not quite able to look her in the eye. He saw her brow furrow in confusion for a moment, before quickly looking down and her face turning as red as his.

“Umm…well…I saw it in the closet and I…” she trailed off looking everywhere but at him.

“Is the reason you are wearing that the same reason you were sleeping on my side of the bed? You really missed me that much?” Ozpin inquired softly as he raised his hand to her chin and gently turned her face so he could see her better. His other hand wrapped around her waist and pulled her down to sit on his lap.

Her hands started fidgeting with the buttons on his vest. He knew she was trying to buy time until she got the courage to speak again. His patience was rewarded when she sighed and looked up at him. “Yes, I missed you always being near, and being able to hug and kiss you whenever I wanted. I hope you don’t have to go on that long of a trip again, or at least not anytime soon.”

Oz leaned forward giving her a soft kiss before saying, “I would certainly prefer not to.”

F/N gave him a sweet smile before it was replaced with a look of confusion. “Wait a minute," she said slowly, "when I woke up, why was your face so red? Was it just because of what I was wearing?” She asked, her tone turning suspicious as she continued, “I could understand you blushing a little, but your face looked as red as a tomato.” Now it was Ozpin’s turn to look everywhere but at her assessing eyes. His face starting to flush all over again, remembering what thoughts had crossed his mind earlier. He noticed that she looked down at her pajamas, seeming to be getting an idea as to what might have happened, and unfortunately it was the correct one.

“Ozpin” she said slowly, “Did you think I went to bed with no clothes on?” He chanced a glance at her. There was a mischievous gleam in her eyes and a little smile tugging at her lips. “The thought may have crossed my mind” he replied hesitantly.

“Hmm…but I feel like something like that, while it might make you blush a little, wouldn't be enough to make you look _this_ embarrassed. You wouldn’t happen to have thought I had been _doing_ anything else would you, Ozpin?” He could hear the smirk in her voice as she teasingly asked the question.

At this point, Ozpin’s face felt so hot he was surprised steam wasn’t rising from his skin. Before he could he say anything, she leaned forward to give him a sweet kiss on the lips. As F/N pulled away she rested her forehead against his. In a soft voice she said, “I hope you don’t mind me borrowing your sweater.”

“It looks good on you”, he whispered back.

“Also, to lessen your embarrassment a little I will tell you something embarrassing I did earlier.” Ozpin didn’t say anything, he merely leaned back a little to look at her curiously. While it was obviously a struggle, she met his gaze, noting how her face was turning red once more, her hands returning to his vest buttons. “Well, when you called earlier and asked what I had been doing, I might have fibbed a little. I, uh, I know it’s gonna sound weird, but umm… I actually had been in the middle of - smellingyourpillow.” The last few words were mumbled out in a rush.

Ozpin stared at her for a moment, his heart warming at her sweet admission. Seeing how she tried to find ways to be closer to him while he was gone, he couldn’t help but tell her his little secret. He leaned in to kiss her on the forehead and reached into his jacket for his handkerchief. “F/N do you recognize this scent?” he asked as he held it up. With a confused look she leaned forward to smell it. Her eyes widen, “It’s my perfume,” she said, amazement in her voice.

She looked up at him, a brilliant smile on her lips, and leaned in to hug him tight, breathing deeply to fill her head with his cologne. They stayed that way until they heard the clock in the living room chime, announcing it was one in the morning. F/N pulled back and started to get up. “Well, I think it's time to get some sleep. I don’t know about you, but I haven’t had a decent night’s rest since you left.”

A few minutes later found Ozpin and F/N laying in bed, wrapped up in each other’s arms. It was the best night’s sleep that either of them had gotten in over two weeks.


End file.
